


Permanent Ink

by Yoitay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fan Comics, Fluff, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/pseuds/Yoitay
Summary: Marco works at a tattoo shop where Jean's become a regular really as an excuse to see his crush, and favorite piercer. Maybe it's going too far to get multiple piercings just to flirt, but what else is Jean going to do? Scheduling an appointment is the same as scheduling a date right.....right?
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Permanent Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroken_brainrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_brainrot/gifts).



> read left to right ---->  
> Apologies for any spelling mistakes, grammar is not my specialty. Also I have never gotten a tattoo and only have like two piercings not in my ears I'm so sorry for any inaccuracies. If you have questions you can drop them in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I loved both of your prompts and just had to combine the two!! Thank you for letting me make this for you!


End file.
